Bernard
Personality Bernard is a friendly, laid-back bear nymph who is cheerfully skeptical of everything. He may be a pessimist, but he will make that pessimism joyful to the extreme, often bewildering strangers who interact with him. Bernard has three main hobbies: collecting urns, debating economics, and sleeping. Attempting to provoke him will usually lead to him laughing in the poor fool's face, though if he is successfully incited, Bernard will become very, very scary. His best frenemy is the bull nymph Dume, a fellow macroeconomics enthusiast and his primary debate opponent. History For years, the gods and goddesses have watched on while the humans developed through the years, as they advanced both personally and technologically. Lately, one thing has become quite clear to them; humans have a habit of being very irresponsible when it comes to their environment and the animals that reside within that environment. Fearing for the safety and longevity of their sacred animals, they came to a decision: they have decided to create a special group of nymphs to help protect their sacred animals. These nymphs’ life forces are each attached to their designated animal; if that animal becomes extinct, the nymph will die. The gods considered the fact that there are thousands of animals and creatures that roam the earth, but not wanting to overextend their powers, they have decided to concern themselves only with the animals that are sacred to them. When they aren't out in the world helping other nymphs and helping to protect their animals, these animal nymphs spend their time at camp. Bernard was created by Artemis in May 2012 to guard one of her sacred animals, the bear. He tagged alongside the Hunters in bear form for a few weeks before being told to "go find something else to do," after which they arranged for him to get a human ID (Bernard wasn't sure if he wanted to know exactly how they managed this) and promptly sent him off to do something productive. Wandering across North American nature reserves and state parks, Bernard explored the wonders of the natural world until August of that year. In Montana he met his soon-to-be best friend and greatest opponent, the bull nymph Dume. After wandering together across the United States for a month, they agreed that it would be a smarter idea to pursue their education from a different angle, if only for a little while. Bernard and Dume enrolled in the State College of New York, Rockland Community College, both focusing on two-year degrees in environmental science and studying economics as a side endeavor. Over the course of those two years, Bernard and Dume discovered that they were actually very much interested in economics, possibly more so than environmental science. The idea that the American economy was swayed by "animal spirits," namely the bull and the bear, amused them to no extent, and the fact that they could relate to their respective animals only contributed to the coincidence. Often at school Bernard and Dume would half-seriously debate the markets from their animals' perspectives, bothering and confusing the other students sharing their apartment and in their classes. They received their Associate of Science degrees in June 2014. By then Bernard and Dume had gotten word of Camp Half-Blood being near their area, so they chose to go stay in camp until they decided how to proceed with the rest of their existences. Powers All Animal Nymphs Passive #He has a telepathic/empathetic connection with nature and other nymphs. He also has a special, stronger connection with other animal nymphs. #As he is a nymph he does not age, remaining eternally young. #His senses of smell, sight and hearing are enhanced, enabling him to sniff out monsters, track down demigods, etc. Supplementary #He is able to summon animals to aid him; he has the best control over his own animal type, the bear. Specific to each Animal Type #Each type of animal nymph has its life force attached to that species, so if the bear were to go extinct Bernard would die. #Each nymph is able to change into the type of animal he/she is, and only that type. So Bernard could not turn into a mouse, but he could turn into a grizzly bear, black bear, polar bear, etc. #While in animal form nymphs have all the normal abilities of their animals. For example, since Bernard is a bear nymph, he can climb trees. #While in regular nymph/person form, they only retain passive characteristics/traits from their animals. For example, since Bernard is a bear nymph, he may be more sluggish in winter but cannot hibernate. Traits #Vary between species. Category:Animal Spirits Category:Nata Roebot Category:Characters Category:Created in 2012 Category:25 years old Category:Male Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Guardian of Bears Category:5'8 Category:Neutral Accent Category:Bernard Duarte